


Baby Unicorn

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia thinks about her son after the death of Samuel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Amelia watched Owen leave the chapel. He had stayed for a long time. He just held her hand, he didn’t say a thing. She had no idea that she had needed that, that much. 

Now she was alone with her thoughts. She thought about what she hoped her son was experiencing. She hoped that her son was in a safe place. She hoped that he had never dealt with pain. That he was always warm and had never felt hungry. She hoped that her dad and his dad, Ryan, were taking good care of him. Of Adam. 

She had secretly named him. She didn’t tell anyone. It was her only little secret.  

She wondered if he grew up where he was, or did he stay a baby forever? She thought about him growing up with April and Jackson's son. She smiled. She really hoped all of that was happening.   
Her son deserved it.


End file.
